Kamen Rider Zootopia
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: A Mountie, A Marshal, an Italian, A Motorcycle-riding police captain, A detective with a racing car and a constable hailing from Northern Ireland all in Zootopia and they all have battle armor, what could go wrong?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**A501, Falls Road, Belfast, Northern Ireland**_

To most, Belfast is home. To others, it's just a city. But for some, it's where chaos once roamed the streets. Forty years of protests, riots, discrimination, shootings, bombings, and death plagued the very streets until an agreement put a significant end to the violence, but it seems that the plague of violence still has some fight in it.

The British Army, the Ulster Defence Association, the Ulster Volunteer Force, the Irish National Liberation Force, the Royal Ulster Constabulary, and the Irish Republican Army/Official Irish Republican Army/Provisional Irish Republican Army were all parties or players in this conflict that splitted communities.

Every time those who either drove through here or nearby towns or walked through the streets of either, They would see paintings, murals marking territory or the support of the paramilitary groups. Murals of martyrs for a specific group who died for a political agenda, like the famous name, Bobby Sands who died during the Hunger Strike at HM Prison Maze starting in 1981. Murals of memorials of civilians caught in the crossfire or massacres that happened like what happened on Bloody Sunday. Murals of comparing other movements like the Civil Rights Movement in America or the included support of Palestinians in the West Bank, and finally...those who call for the British Army to leave Northern Ireland or targeted at them as well as the RUC or as its known now as the PSNI, the Police Service of Northern Ireland.

The conflict that started out as a protest and turning into a riot. The reason why is kind of… complicated. Some would say it's because of Protestants and Catholics since the groups that clashed with each other were of those religions, but the majority would say it was about one decision...Stay or Join.

On the nearly empty streets of Belfast under a dark cloudy sky, all was peaceful. No shouting in the streets, no rioters, no sounds of gunfire, no buildings being bombed, no blood or corpses littering in the streets, and no sirens blaring near or far off into the distance. Just the sounds of the birds and the breeze, and a few horns of a few rowdy drivers here and there, but otherwise, peaceful.

This was the closest thing to peace Belfast has seen in a long time before suddenly a loud _KABOOM_ was heard in the distance.

"Ach! Bloody-! Yer jist 'ad ter ruin it, didn't yer!" A masculine voice with the Irish accent exclaimed in frustration. The voice came from inside a car stopped at the side of the road, the car was mostly white with the only other colors being a pattern of yellow and blue on the sides of the car covering the fenders, the upper side of the doors and ended next to the head and taillights with the word _POLICE_ in blue right below the pattern on the doors and the word was also on the hood below the vehicle's logo and the grilles, above it was a medium-sized symbol and it was also positioned on the sides, near the back window. The word on the sides of the car was also on the white section between the blue police lights that made the strip on top of the car. On the rear sides of the car were the words _FOR EMERGENCY_ and next to it were numbers making a telephone number just above the tail lights, but below the symbol and the pattern with words on the rear door window on the right side of the vehicle which read . in blue with white outlining, the symbol was a seal that had an eight grey pointed star with the rest of the narrow rays being medium sized or small, bringing the total of narrow rays to sixty-four, on top of it in the middle was a circular symbol that had outer and inner rims that were grey with the outer circle being a light shade of black with the words _POLICE SERVICE_ on the top and _NORTHERN IRELAND_ on the bottom of the outer circle, the inner circle was dark green and had a grey hexagram star turned on its side on it with various symbols in between the points of the star and a small white circle with a red sideways X in the middle, the symbols from the top going clockwise were the scales of justice, a harp of some kind, a flaming torch, an olive tree leaf, a clover, and a crown.

The person inside the car was a male caucasian human with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a peaked cap that was dark green and had black bills with the same symbol from the car on the cap acting as a badge.

His uniform was a long-sleeved white shirt and a black tie with two shoulder bars that had grey pins with four numbers inscribed on them, all under a black bulletproof vest that had a radio receiver on the right side of the vest with a rectangular device on the left side that was black and had the symbol on it as well with a yellow square on the right side which read in black letters Audio And Video with the symbol of what seemed to be a camera in the same color as the letters with the same yellow sized square on the left side of the symbol, below the symbol was a camera lens and two rectangles with circles in them on both sides of the lens.

On the belt which was black had the following in holsters going clockwise, a black handgun, more specifically a Glock 17 9mm, a black expandable baton, grey handcuffs, two small rectangular pouches enclosed, and a yellow taser, an X26. The officer's pants were dark green and his shoes were black.

Suddenly, the radio lit up and the female dispatcher on the other line told him about the report of a possible explosion, he responded back and was going to be first on scene since he was the closest. It could be a bombing, could be a car accident that was never reported and the car exploded, the possibility of The Troubles were starting once more or maybe it was something that he alone will have to handle, hoping it's not that. Whatever it may be, he knows it's his job and his fellow officers' job to handle it and for that he shall as he pulled out a grey necklace with a pendant that was a stylised cross that had a circle under the crossbars and in the middle of said cross as he kissed the back of it and put the necklace back in his shirt before lifting his right hand and bending his thumb to touch his ring finger before putting his hand to his forehead, then to the center of his chest, then to his left shoulder, and finally to his right before putting his hands together for a second and back to the wheel all the while saying a silent prayer before saying the words "Amen" as his hands were on the wheel and he pressed one of the multi-colored buttons on the dashboard.

Blue lights flashed on top of the police car and the siren wailed as the black tires started to move as the police car sped off in pursuit of where the explosion occurred according to the dispatcher.

As the officer sped down the road towards the scene and turned left, slowing down a bit on the curve and passing a two-story brown brick building with the words of a sign on the building above the door was the words Sinn Fein in gold, he knew what would be on the side of the building.

As he turned, he gave a quick glance to the side of the building and saw it, the famous mural of Bobby Sands, he saw the mural of the long brown-haired smiling martyr of the IRA in a white shirt under a red sweater with the words _"Everyone Republican or otherwise has their own particular role to play...our revenge will be the laughter of our children."_. As the glance seemed to slow down time or the surroundings to him, he felt like if the mural was alive, Bobby would be looking at him with sheer disgust and the IRA members who died would be staring down on him for being associated with the PSNI, let alone becoming one known as a 'Black'. It was the reason he and his father stopped speaking and haven't done in years, he remembers it all too well.

The officer turned back to the road as suddenly, a bright white flash quickly appeared, enveloping the windscreen and blinding the view of the officer.

He quickly slammed on the brakes unknowingly or on instinct as the officer shut his eyes before putting his left arm over said shut eyes to try and block out the blinding light as the light disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, it had seemingly enveloped the car entirely, disappearing with the car and the officer inside.

* * *

_**Trans-Canada Highway, Calgary, Alberta, Canada**_

The skies were clear as the sounds of a revving car engine, gunshots and multiple sirens wailing were heard as a light blue streak suddenly shot across the sky.

On the ground, a red car suddenly sped down the highway with a multitude mixture of white cars and crossover cars following behind, the siren sounds coming and going as the cars sped down the road, indicating the white cars were the police.

The red car speeding down the highway had a front bumper that you would normally see on a stock race car, black wheels with black hubcaps, two huge black stripes on its hood, ceiling with exception of the sunroof and the top of the trunk.

Inside the car were two Caucasian males, wearing black ski masks with black t-shirts with bulletproof vests on, black pants and tan boots, in the backseats of the said car, was a big enclosed black duffel bag filled with something as the passenger fired a hunting rifle at the police cars following them.

The police vehicles following the red car was mostly white with siren light strips on top of them flashing red and blue, on the sides of the cars and crossovers going from the edge of the headlights to the fenders with it going down diagonally near the front door handles on both sides and ending about halfway on the rear side doors, it was a streak of colors, red, yellow, white and blue. In the blue part of the streak on the fenders just above the front wheels on both sides was the word _POLICE_ in bold blue letters, right next to it also in bold blue on some of the cars and crossovers either above, below the streak or on the back of the car near the rear windows were two letters and a set of four numbers or just the set of numbers only on one side. Below the streak on the front doors was a symbol. The symbol was a blue oval shape that had two yellow thin rims with the inner circle being light blue, in between the rims of the outer circle in yellow were the words with yellow dots in between the three words acting as spaces were _MAINTIENS LE DROIT_. In the middle of the inner circle was the head of a buffalo with some of its fur on its chin that acted like a beard surpassed the inner circles' yellow rim. On both sides of the circle were a total of six green maple leaves curved leading up to a crown at the top that had a red covering with three gold half arches with white pearls curving on top of the arches leading up to an orb with an upside down T with the same white pearls inside the T with a single red one in the middle of all of the white ones and at the top of the orb was a maltese cross shape with another white orb in the middle of it, the cross was also at the bottom of the arches, the three were next to two Fleur-de-lis which is a stylized lily flower on both sides of the middle one. Below the crosses and the Fleur-de-lis was a gold rim and below that was a strip of gold that had five jewels of different colors and shape, a red rectangle, a green oval, and a blue diamond, between the jewels were five dots positioned like one on the five side of a dice and below the strip was a white rim that looked like fur with five black small symbols of what looked like flying birds, all flying in the same direction. Below the crown was a blue ribbon with yellow rims on it that had the word _CANADA_ on it in yellow letters and at the bottom of the symbol was a longer ribbon that also was blue that had yellow rims on the top and bottom which also had words in yellow with the same yellow dots in-between spaces that read _ROYAL CANADIAN MOUNTED POLICE_. On both sides of the symbol was blue letters that seemed to be acronyms that read RCMP and GRC, below the streak at the end of it on the rear doors were the words in black that read Canada and next to it was a rectangular shape like a flag that was red and white with a maple leaf shape in the middle of the two red bars. Above the rear fender was a blue symbol of a telephone handset with the numbers and dashes also in blue below the handset which read _9-1-1_, on the rear of the sides of the car near the taillights was a silhouette of a human figure wearing some kind of uniform with a Stetson hat riding a horse while holding a long handle with a spear tip on top with a swallowtail flag on the rod, some of the cars just showed the figure just riding the horse without the spear.

Inside the cars were men and women, about three-fourths, were Caucasian while the rest had either light tan or dark brown skinned, their hair different colors from blond to black and their eye color was about the same in having different colors from blue to brown. The officers' uniforms consisted of a black or a very dark blue peaked cap with a yellow band strap wrapping around just before the black visor with the emblem being the cap badge.

Their uniform was a grey short sleeved shirt with dark blue shoulder patches on both sleeves that looked like a upside down trapezoid with a curved top side and had the emblem that was on the car and the cap badge in the middle with the initials _RCMP_ and _GRC_ curved on the sides of the emblem, positioned at the top near the crown part of the emblem with the word _POLICE_ at the bottom and below the emblem. A few of the officers had dark blue shoulder bars with yellow arrows called chevrons which are V-shaped, usually two pointing down in this case. The officers had a black bulletproof vest on over their uniform with the word _POLICE_ on it in bold white letters and a small name tag on it with their first name letter and surname, the radio speaker or microphone was on the front part of the shoulder connecting to a handheld two-way radio connected to the belt, the belt also had a pouch holding handcuffs, a cylinder case holding a baton, a flashlight holder, a holder of what seems to be a small bottle of pepper spray, two long rectangular cases side by side, and a holster holding a grey handgun, specifically a Smith & Wesson 5946 9mm and some of them had a taser holster on either their leg or belt with a X26 taser in said holster. Their pants were midnight blue with a yellow stripe down the sides and black ankle boots.

The cars speeded past the trees that lined on the right side of the road as the chase continued down the highway as the masked passenger stopped firing to see the police slowly approaching on the car before getting back in and turning to the driver.

"Faster, man! The Mounties are gaining on us!" The passenger exclaimed, clearly worried about the "Mounties" catching them.

"Will you shut your mouth for just a few lousy minutes? I have to focus on the road so we don't stop!" The driver exclaimed back as he kept speeding down the highway with the "Mounties" as the passenger called them as the red car started to speed up.

The car in front of the pack of police cruisers had an older caucasian officer with a mixture of black and grey hair, wearing the same kind of uniform as the other officers except the shoulder bars having four chevron arrows pointing upwards.

"19287 to KR-05." A masculine voice said over the police car radio of the older officer, referring to the officer as possibly his badge number as he picked up the radio to reply to KR-05.

"KR-05, go ahead." Officer 19287 replied.

"Sir, I'm going to attempt to stop the suspects' vehicle by flying low towards them, it could make them slow down." KR-05 said to Officer 19287, telling him what he is planning to do.

"10-4, but why are you telling me this?" Officer 19287 asked, a bit confused as to why KR-05 was telling him what he was going to do.

"You'll see, sir." KR-05 replied as Officer 19287 saw the light blue streak zoom pass the car, the streak was KR-05.

Inside the red vehicle, the suspects jumped in a scared kind of sense when KR-05 zoomed passed the car, catching them off guard.

"What the heck was that!?" The driver exclaimed as he and the passenger saw KR-05 zoom down the road and seem to suddenly turn around, heading towards them at a high rate of speed.

"I think it's going to ram us, stop the car!" The passenger exclaimed as KR-05 looked like he was going to ram into the suspect's vehicle head-on but suddenly shot into the air at the last second, nearly hitting the car. The driver suddenly hitting the brakes either unknowingly or on instinct and turning the wheel aggressively to avoid hitting KR-05 as he shot into the air, the car started to drift before it slid off the road and into the embankment between the two roads as the police vehicles slowed down and came to a stop.

The officers got out of their vehicles with their guns and some with their tasers drawn as they approached the embankment and the vehicle.

"Come on, man! Get us out of here!" The passenger exclaimed as the driver hit the gas and tried to speed out of the embankment, but the way the car was positioned in it, it couldn't move as the Mounties approached the car.

Later on, the suspects were now unmasked and in handcuffs. The driver had a shaved head and teal eyes while the passenger had short blond hair and brown eyes, the two were being led away to be put in one of the police cruisers as 19287 put the duffel bag and two hunting rifles on the hood of his car and unzipped the bag, opening it to reveal it was filled with stacks upon stacks of 100 Canadian dollar bills.

19287 sighed as he put his hands on his hips before saying to himself "To think we chased those two across three provinces."

"Staff Sergeant Mccarran!" A voice exclaimed, calling out to him before he turned to the direction of the voice, the voice came from another officer that had black hair and blue eyes, wore the same type of uniform as all the others except for Staff Sergeant Mccarran since he didn't have anything on his shoulder boards and in the officers' hands were two more duffel bags, one red and the other black.

"Ah, Constable LaRue. What is it?" Mccarran replied and asked Constable LaRue who approached him.

"Found these in the trunk, sir." LaRue said as he put the duffel bags on the hood where the one filled with the 100 dollar bills was and unzipped them and opened both up, revealing dollar bills of Canadian dollars of different colors and amounts ranging from 5 to 50.

"So there's the rest of it, then, eh?" The voice of KR-05 said, making the two officers look up at him, indicating KR-05 was hovering above them.

"So, was it that Metis or that Blackfoot blood you have that made you make that decision, Sergeant?" Mccarran asked, revealing KR-05 had the rank of Sergeant as he seemed to hover down to the ground from the sounds that were emitted.

"Ha-Ha, very funny." KR-05 replied as he landed on the ground in front of Mccarran and LaRue.

"It's a good thing we stopped them before they got out of the province." Mccarran commented as he picked up two navy blue thin booklets which had the words _CANADA_, _PASSPORT_ and the French translation for the same word which was _PASSEPORT_ in gold lettering with the symbol of the Coat of Arms of Canada in the center of it, also in gold with the symbol of what seemed to be a rectangle with a circle in the middle of it, splitting the rectangle into two which had the bottom have a curve that would be where the circle would be.

"Well, we don't have to worry about them going anywhere except a cell." KR-05 replied as he looked at the two detained men in the back of a squad car as Mccarran spoke up.

"Thank you, Sergeant. We'll take it from here." Mccarran said, which seem to confuse KR-05 as the tone of his response.

"Are you sure, sir? I'm happy to help out with this." KR-05 asked Mccarran, confused a bit at what the Staff Sergeant said to him and telling Mccarran that he's happy to lend assistance.

"I'm positive, Sergeant. Go, That's an order." Mccarran replied, answering KR-05's question and telling him to go in the form of an order which KR-05 took as he raised his right arm and gave a salute to Mccarran.

"Yes, sir." KR-05 said, understanding and following Mccarran's order as he put down his right arm before bringing up his left and put the other hand on a brace that was attached to his wrist before a sound of what would be an electronic button being pressed before another sound was heard that can only be described like a fighter jet engine revving up before an unknown voice was heard with these words being said.

"_KR-05, Take off!_"

Sounds of what seemed to be jet engines were heard and a sudden wind hit the two officers which made them hold on to their caps as the sergeant seemed to lift off from the ground before the wind subsided a couple of seconds later and the officers looked up to see the light blue streak shoot off in the other direction of where the chase was.

"You know, sir. I never understood why he's still a sergeant, given the fact he has and wears that thing?" LaRue said to Mccarran.

"Well, rookie, he said he wanted to rise up in the ranks like any other Mountie. Besides, it is his decision after all, eh." Mccarran replied as he and LaRue started to focus back on the case at hand.

_**RCMP K Division Headquarters, 11140 109 St NW, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**_

The headquarters of the K Division of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, the sun's shine glared and glowed across the rows of glass panels that were all curved, about nine rows in total with the word _CANADA_ in bold white letters with a symbol of a red maple leaf shape above the A on the top row of glass panels, the building's top floor walls were white with twenty-two glass windows going across while the rest of the building was brown, there was a long grey section on the left side of the entrance that depicted a native inscription, on the sidewalk leading up to the door was a row of white street lamps on the left side of the sidewalk leading up to the entrance, on the right side were two rectangular structures, one tall and thin, the other, a bit shorter but blocky and on it was the RCMP symbol, sculpted onto the block. The entrance had glass panes that went all the way to the top floor and stopped at a white metal awning, covering a bit of the entrance to the doors which were white and had glass panes on them which opened up as someone came out of the building.

Coming out of the doors was KR-05, he wore the same uniform as all the other officers, but the differences were that the shoulder boards had three chevron arrows pointing down and above them was the crown symbol, KR-05 was a Caucasian male that had dark brown hair and wore glasses over his hazel brown eyes that had very little or no rims surrounding the frames while the temples and hinges were all black.

As he walked down the pathway towards the parking lot, the sound of ringing was heard as KR-05 pulled out his phone and looked at the screen which read Mom as he touched the answer button on the screen and put it up to his ear.

"Oki, Niksíssta. What is it? Again? Are you sure it's those two? Has anyone tried to stop them? Good, I'll be down there in a bit, tell Papa to keep those two apart. Nitsíniiyi'taki, Mom. Kitatama'sino." KR-05 answered, saying hello and talking to his mother, thanking her and telling her he will see her later, speaking in a mix of English and the Siksika language spoken by the Blackfoot indigenous tribes as he put his phone away and started to walk down to his car which was white like the other cars, but this one was a muscle car like the suspects car that had a grille with a cross symbol engraved over the long grille that connected to the lights. It also had a black bullbar or moose bumper as they say in Canada that was attached to the front of the car, KR-05 unlocked the car and opened the door, getting inside.

_**Queen Elizabeth II Highway, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**_

The car sped down the empty highway that was the Queen Elizabeth II Highway as KR-05 drove, obviously noticing the emptiness of said highway.

"_That's weird, there is no one on the road and it's the middle of the day… this doesn't feel right._" KR-05 thought, realizing something wasn't right as suddenly, a bright white flash enveloped the car, causing KR-05 to cover his eyes from the inside of the said car and he slammed on the breaks as the white flash disappeared, taking the car and KR-05 with them.

* * *

_**Piazza del Colosseo, 1, 00184 Roma RM (The Colosseum Square, 1, 00184 Rome RM), Italy**_

The Colosseum aka the Flavian Amphitheatre, used for gladiatorial contests and public spectacles such as mock sea battles (for only a short time as the hypogeum was soon filled in with mechanisms to support the other activities), animal hunts, executions, reenactments of famous battles, and dramas based on classical mythology.

Hundreds of tourists and citizens flock to this place every year just to see it since it is one of the seven wonders of the world after all, being the last major and still standing remnants of the long-gone roman empire.

There were a lot of people outside of it, taking pictures, selfies, videos, and some were just walking, seemingly oblivious or not really interested in seeing the wonder that was The Colosseum.

"_Aren't you supposed to be on duty, Armanno_?" A masculine voice said in Italian among the multiple conversations that were going on, some in multiple languages. The voice came from a young caucasian man with black hair wearing a black priest robe that had a white clerical collar and a red stole on his belt that had a black cross symbol on it, black pants and black shoes.

The person the priest was talking to was a Caucasian male with dark brown hair and amber eyes, on his head was a black peaked cap that had a silver cap badge of what seemed to be a symbol silver circle with the letters RI in a monogram that had the I over the R, two circular handles on the upper corners of the circle and at the top was an ovular shape that was known as a finish that was flaming, the fire in thirteen points, the cap badge was a symbol of a flaming grenade. Below the cap badge was the band that was black as the peaked cap itself with red trims at the top and bottom of said band, over the bottom of the band was a black strap and below that was the visor which was black.

His uniform consisted of a black single breasted jacket with six silver buttons, with four connecting the jacket together and two was for the surmounted over a white dress shirt and black tie, over said jacket was a silver double whistle tipped aiguillette on the left side of the uniform and on the right was a white cross shoulder "Sam Browne" style belt which had a golden rectangular buckle on it that was visible, over that was cloak that was black with a red lining and an area on the left shoulder that was red, over the cloak at the top of it were lapel collars that were also black and on each of them was the badge of a silver star, the jacket also had a red trim on both arms that seperated to where the cuff would be and the person also wore white gloves and in his hand was a silver sword that had its blade covered in a scabbard and that had a curved guard and was entirely silver except for the grip which was brown and a blue ribbon that was attached to it, the pants were also black with two red stripes going down on the sides of said pants, and finally, the person wore black high-top rubber boots with silver spurs that were connected to a black strap that had a silver buckle.

The person referred to as Armanno turned around towards the priest and gave a smile as he responded to the priest in the same language of Italian, bowing down to him in the process.

"_Your Archbishop-ness_."

"_Stop it, I'm not one yet_." The priest replied, laughing in the process as he approached Armanno and their hands clasped before they bring each other in for a hug for a few seconds, Armanno holsting the sword before going in for the hug.

"_You might as well be one, brother. Who knows, maybe you'll be even Pope one day. I can see it now, Pope Matteo Rossi_." Armanno said to the priest now known as Armanno's brother, Matteo, who chuckled at the proposition of him becoming the Pope as he walked in front of him.

"_That'll be the day, like you becoming Commissioner of the Carabinieri, your only a Senior __Carabineer, what is that, only the second to the lowest rank_?" Matteo responded, coming back with a quip to the proposition of him becoming Pope.

Armanno rolled his eyes at the quip from his brother before Matteo turned back to Armanno.

"_You didn't answer my first question, Armanno? Aren't you supposed to be on duty right now_?" Matteo asked his brother which Armanno gave this response.

"_Aren't you supposed to kissing his holiness' ring right now_?"

Matteo's expression was of disbelief and annoyance before giving his reply to his brother's response.

"_You know, I really hate you sometimes, Armanno_." Matteo replied to his brother, who gasped in exaggerated shock and horror.

"_Brother! You're a priest now, you shouldn't hate people. It might go against the Lord's word_." Armanno rebutted to Matteo's reply in a shocked and sad mocking tone, implying hating him would go against the Lord's word.

"_Let me rephrase, you're an idiot and you can be a prick sometimes_." Matteo responded, which gave Armanno a smile.

"_I know and I am… sometimes_." Armanno replied back.

Matteo sighed and looked to the sky before muttering "_Lord, give me strength_".

"_What was that?_" Armanno responded, smiling at his brother, Matteo had a look of annoyance on his face before responding.

"_You're still a prick_." Matteo replied as Armanno stopped smiling as he finally responded to Matteo's question.

"_Just so you know, I am on duty, brother. I wouldn't be wearing this if I wasn't_." Armanno said, answering Matteo's question, telling his brother he wouldn't be wearing his white belt if he wasn't as he pulled out his phone and looked at it for a second before putting it away.

"_Well, it was nice chatting with you brother. But I got to go_." Armanno said to Matteo as he started to leave the area, walking down the cobblestone street.

"_Wait, where are you going now_?" Matteo asked as Armanno walked away.

"_I don't pry into what you do day to day, why should you? Why don't you go meet up with your choir boys_?" Armanno replied, continuing to walk away as Matteo growled in anger before sighing and looking up to the sky again and muttered "_I know you have a plan for all of us and all, but why did you have to make him a prick_?" like he's talking to God in prayer.

_**Via Celio Vibenna, 00184 Rome RM, Italy**_

Armanno continued to walk down the cobblestone street until he approached his parked car, it was black with red streaks on the hood and the upper parts of the doors above the handles and a white hood with blue ELS lights. On the doors were the words CARABINIERI in white bold letters with the symbol next to it of a shield with a white outline and a red background with the symbol of the silver exploding grenade, in front of it was a gazelle jumping over a yellow lightning bolt over it. The numbers 112 in the colors of the Italian flag and below it was the wording for the website of the Carabinieri.

As Armanno approached the car, he pulled open the right back door and took off his cloak which revealed the shoulder straps that were also black and had a red trim outlining it, it had a silver button at the top, connecting it to the jacket, it also had the symbol of two red chevron arrows pointing downwards.

Also when Armanno removed the cloak, it revealed that the belt was connected to a black leather bandolier bag that had the symbol of the exploding grenade on the flap, but it was gold, metallic and had a red surrounding over it, and on the right side was a black leather that held a firearm.

Armanno then pulled out a black clothes hanger, put the cloak on said hanger before grabbing a grey garment bag and putting it over the cape and in before zipping it up and laying it in the backseat, he then closed the back door before going over to the trunk and opening it, taking his scabbard covered sword from his waist and put inside a long black case that was shaped like it would hold it before zipping it up and closing the trunk.

Armanno then opened the drivers side door and got inside the car before closing the door, turning the ignition, starting the car and started to pull out of where he was parked and started to drive down the road, only to be met with a white bright light hitting the car, causing Armanno to close his eyes to block the blindness of the light before it consumed the car with Armanno inside, disappearing them without a trace, the light being so sudden and quick that to anyone nearby that would have seen the light and Armanno disappearing, they would probably think they were hallucinating or just saw something that wasn't there.

* * *

**_Unknown Location, Futto City, California, United States_**

Yellow tape with the words _POLICE LINE_ and _DO NOT CROSS_ labeled on it in bold black letters unraveled from a roll held by hands unrolling it.

It was a crime scene.

In the middle of the area under a bridge blocked off by the police tape was a corpse covered by a white sheet, surrounding it were multiple yellow evidence markers with various numbers that were in bold black surrounding the area of the corpse, but inside the area, near the corpse were two Caucasian males, one crouched down that had black hair which was covered by a black fedora on his head that had a white band around the rim, brown eyes and he wore a white dress shirt with a red tie under a black suit jacket, a black tungsten carbide ring with a purple interior and a small stripe in the middle of the ring on his ring finger, black pants and black shoes.

The other Caucasian male behind him had brown hair styled in a short faux hawk, blue eyes and wore a slim-fit green dress shirt with six buttons, one being unbuttoned, he also wore a necklace with a circular pendant that was a silver coin, a black digital wrist watch on his right wrist, a black tungsten carbide ring with green interior and a small stripe of green in the middle on his ring finger, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

On both of their belts and visible were golden badges that were ovaluar shaped with ribbons on the top that the word _DETECTIVE_ inscribed in black letters, below the ribbon at the top was the symbol what seemed to be a building with a obelisk on top of it and on top of said obelisk was a shape of a star that connected to it, below the building symbol was another ribbon that read_ FUTTO CITY POLICE_ in black letters and below that was what seemed to be the shape of a trapezoid that was upside down and inscribed into said shape were numbers, _2000_ for the one that was crouching and the one behind him had the badge number _2011_, both in black and both held in leather black belt clips.

The detective who was crouching sighed as he looked at the covered corpse, lifting it up a bit and looked at the arm of the Caucasian corpse that had a mark on where a vein would be, the mark was rectangular before speaking to the person behind him.

"How many has it been this week? Two? Three? I thought you and I stopped these from getting on the streets."

"Four." The second Detective replied to the first one, which made the fedora-wearing detective turn back towards the second Detective with a mixture of confusion and deadpan.

"I was just pointing out your inaccuracy." The second Detective said to the first, giving him a smile which the first sighed before turning back to the covered corpse.

"Thanks. Y'know, I hate it sometimes when you do that." The second Detective said to the first which the first gave a smile to.

"I know, but it's helpful. I'm a walking, talking instant knowledge hub, that's probably the reason you married me, right?" The first detective replied and asked, the second detective turning to the first before getting up and putting his right arm around the first detective and gave him a forehead kiss, revealing the two were gay.

"Does that answer your question?" The second detective asked as the first detective blushed heavily as well as the second detective before the first's attention suddenly turned back to what they were doing.

"We should get back to the investigation." The first detective said, which the second one's attention realized that he was right and suddenly turned around before crouching back down.

"Right, right. It's inappropriate to be affectionate during an investigation." The second detective replied as he got his attention back to the corpse before giving off one more affectionate quip to the first detective.

"By the way, bug. I didn't marry you because you're a walking, talking search engine." The second detective said to the first, giving the first an affectionate nickname before the first's blushing came back for a bit before succeeding.

"So, do you know when the Captain is coming?" The second detective asked before the sounds of a distant revving engine was heard, which the first gave his response.

"I think that answers your question."

The sounds of revving were heard as the two detectives turned to see the revving came from the arrival of a motorcycle rider on a red sports bike with a black seat.

The rider wore a red full-face flip-up motorcycle helmet with an inner sun visor which he flipped up, revealing his slight tannish skin, like he's from Hispanic roots as he pulled up the visor, revealing his brown eyes and the revelation of his short textured black hair when he took off his helmet, he wore a red slim-fit single-zipper leather biker jacket, black motorcycle gloves on his hands, black jeans and black high top upper harness motorcycle boots.

The rider put down the kickstand on his bike before pulling down the zipper on his jacket, revealing the same kind of badge the other two wore on their belts, except this one was a necklace and it had the word _CAPTAIN_ inscribed on it as well the numbers _1971_ also inscribed, all in black letters.

The rider put his helmet on the brake grip of the handlebar and starts to walk over towards the crime scene as an officer saw him walking towards the scene and him, standing at attention when the rider approached him.

"Captain Tabares, what are you doing here?" The officer asked the man now known as Captain Tabares as he had grabbed some light blue latex gloves and put them on his hands.

"What does it look like, officer?" Tabares answered in a deadpan tone and expression as the officer stopped standing at attention and Tabares lifted the crime scene tape and went under it before approaching the two detectives and speaking to them.

"Detective Hackshaw, Detective Sommer."

"Captain." The detective now known as Hackshaw replied to Tabares, tipping his fedora towards him.

"Nice of you to join us, sir." The detective now known as Sommer replied as well in an enthusiastic tone as Hackshaw looked back at the covered corpse with Tabares looking over as well and crouching down next to the fedora-wearing detective.

"Another Gaia Memory overdose?" Tabares asked before Hackshaw silently replied as he took out the corpse's arm and showed it to Tabares, the captain seeing the mark which made him sigh with a grim look on his face.

"This is the fourth OD this week alone and we still haven't caught them yet. I don't want to have another family bury their loved one and not get the justice they deserve!" Tabares said in frustration with a grim look in his eyes.

"Sir, you don't have to blame yourself." Sommer replied to Tabares, thinking he's blaming himself for all the overdoses that have happened.

"I'm not blaming myself, Detective. I'm just frustrated. Look, just get this thing processed before-..." Tabares responded, debunking Sommer's assumption and started to tell the two to process the scene before he was interrupted by the sounds of another revving engine was heard and he knew who was in the vehicle that had parked right behind his bike.

The vehicle was red with the lower rear being black with white racing stripes on where the hood would be going up to the windshield and the roof, it was designed more like a racecar than a police cruiser, it had front wings like a formula one racing car that was bulkier and it was merged to the vehicle frame, it had four headlights, two above one another on both sides, a black section on the right side of the car with a grey bar connecting to the end of it and down to the other side, on the car was an emblem of what seemed to be a grey or metallic circle shape with a gray or metallic stylized R in the middle of it, cutting the circle to just curves at the top and bottom of the letter with a black circular background behind said letter, the emblem was also on the wheel's silver hubcaps in the middle with the background being silver instead of black, the roof was black and going beyond the back windshield were two bulky parts that had tires connected to them, almost like a red bulky wheel hub which connects the tires which also had the R emblem on it, the rear was black with a grey shape like a running board on a suv with the R emblem above it and upside down, the brake lights had a blue covering to it and in the middle was a white licence plate that read DRIVE in red letters.

"...He shows up." Tabares finished in annoyance as he turned around and looked as well as the two detectives, all looking at the red vehicle that had just arrived.

The person who stepped out of the car was a Caucasian man with black hair with a mid-length smart sweep haircut and teal eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black suit jacket, on his ring finger was a gold wedding band, signifying he was married, black pants and black dress shoes.

He started walking towards the scene as he pulled the left jacket flap and it revealed on his belt was a badge.

This one was different than the other three detectives and the officers, this one was ovular like the others, but it was gold and had an eagle with its wings spread, melded into said badge. Below the eagle was a ribbon with the words _DETECTIVE_ inscribed in blue letters, below was another ribbon that had the words _METROPOLITAN CITY_ also inscribed in blue letters, below that was an unrecognizable small building behind a seal of Metropolitan City and below that was another ribbon which had the word _POLICE_ inscribed in blue letters, below that was a rectangular shape which had the numbers _2014_ inscribed in blue.

The Detective walked towards the scene as Tabares facepalmed and shook his head and started muttering "Why him? Why him?".

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Sommer asked Tabares who stopped facepalming to look back at Sommer as the Detective was showing his badge to the officer Tabares talked to earlier.

"Why did it have to be him? Why did they send him? Why not Officer Santana?" Tabares answered Sommer's question in a frustrating manner at the Detective who had just arrived and asking why they didn't send an Officer Santana instead of him.

"Santana is with the CHP and his job is highway patrols, not homicide. But what's wrong with Taborda? He's a good detective." Hackshaw responded and asked what's wrong with the detective now known as Taborda and saying Santana is with the California Highway Patrol and they don't do homicide cases.

"I know that, Detective. I don't hate him, I just can't tolerate him sometimes, the only reason he's here is that apparently, our departments need to work together more." Tabares replied as he turned to see Detective Taborda approach him.

"What are you doing here, Taborda? This isn't a Roidmude case." Tabares said to Taborda, asking him why he was here.

"I thought you could use extra help." Taborda replied, answering Tabares' question.

"Well, your help was not required. Plus, you almost hit Diablossa." Tabares responded coldly.

"Hey, I didn't mean butt in between you and your bike. You treat it like it's your wife or something." Taborda replied back, revealing Diablossa was the name of Tabares' bike.

"Just… go back to the station." Tabares quickly said as he turned back to Sommer and Hackshaw.

"Why? I-..." Taborda started to ask before Tabares interrupted him.

"Taborda… Did I tell you not to question me?" Tabares asked Taborda coldly, like a threat from a commanding officer.

"Yes, sir. You did." Taborda replied quickly as Tabares sighed, giving off the impression that it was useless to get into an argument with him.

"Look, Detectives Sommer and Hackshaw will fill you in, we got what we needed. I'm gonna head back and meet you all there." Tabares said before started to leave the crime scene and back to Diablossa as Taborda turned back to the two detectives after watching Tabares leave.

"Hey, Sam." Hackshaw said to Taborda, getting up and shaking his hand before they pulled in for a hug, revealing Taborda's first name to be Sam.

"Hey, Shane." Sam replied as they stopped hugging, revealing Hackshaw's first name to be Shane before turning to Sommer and the two greeted each other.

"Sam."

"Philip."

Sommer's first name was revealed as Sam looked at the corpse.

"Who's the vic?" Sam asked as Tabares had gotten on his motorcycle, put his helmet on and drove off in the span of a few minutes.

Tabares rode down the road with the sound of his bike's engine emanating in the air.

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on Taborda, I'll-..." Tabares started to finish saying before suddenly, a bright white light hit Tabares in a flash, temporary blinding him before the light engulfed and swallowed Tabares and Diablossa and disappearing without a trace with the emulating light still there.

Back at the crime scene, Philip had just finished explaining to Sam as later on, the three Detectives started to leave the now nearly cleaned up crime scene with Sam remembering what Tabares said as Shane put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, don't let him get to you." Shane said to Sam, trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine, Shane. Is he always like this?" Sam replied and asked Shane.

"Not really, he isn't this… cranky." Shane answered as Philip came up to Sam.

"So, Sam, How is Katherine? And Gabriel?" Philip asked, asking Sam about some people he knows and how they are doing.

"Well, Kat is good and still the slight workaholic she is, and Gabe is still with the CHP, still stopping cars as usual." Sam answered, telling them what was happening to the two.

"Any progress with a family?" Shane asked which made Sam slightly blush in embarrassment.

"S-still working on that?" Sam replied in embarrassment, still blushing a bit with Shane chuckled a bit.

"Well, good luck with that." Shane responded, still chuckling as he gave a couple of pats on Sam's back as they went ahead of him and went to their motorcycle which was a green and black and they left, but they went the other way Tabares went.

Sam got into his car and sighed once he closed the door before a voice spoke up to him.

"_Did something happen, Sam_?"

Sam replied, "Just an encounter with a cranky captain."

"_Was it Captain Tabares_?" The voice asked Sam.

"You think?" Sam answered as the following conversation ensued.

"_Want to talk about it_?"

"No need, I'm fine."

"_Samuel, if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me. I am your father-in-law, and the primary reason you are Kamen Rider Drive, it is a good thing to talk to someone if you are having emotional problems, especially someone you're close to like family or friends_."

"I told I'm fine, it'll take more than a cranky captain to rattle me."

"_Still, if you are having problems, you can talk to me_."

"Sure, thanks, Dad."

During the entire conversation, Sam had turned the ignition and started the car before it started to drive in the direction Tabares went.

Sam drove down the road with the sound of the engine emanating in the air as it went down the road before the car approached the white light that had enveloped Tabares.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed as he slammed on the brake, trying to stop the car before it hit the white light, but it was too late. The light enveloped the car with Sam getting temporarily blinded by the light as it and the car vanished without a trace along with the light.

* * *

_**Unknown address, Texas, United States of America**_

A hotel in a town in a rural area of the state of Texas, two stories, multiple rooms on each floor, a mixture of one bedroom and two bedrooms, tan walls, maroon curtains covering the view into the rooms via the windows from the outside, blue doors with multiple numbers on them.

It was a cloudy day as on the second floor were multiple people, eleven people of different skin, hair and eye colors, in the back were two men and one woman on both sides of a single door with the numbers 207 on it, the people in the back of the line wore all the same uniform, on top of their heads were tan cowboy hats, their uniform shirt was tan and short-sleeved with patches on both sides of the sleeve, the patches were red in background with a blue thin line running around it like a rim, slightly below the top part of the blue rim were the words _DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC SAFETY_ in bold blue letters, below the words was a yellow ribbon with a blue trim surrounding it with two blue stars on both ends of the ribbon as it looks to have curved and on that spot were the words _TEXAS HIGHWAY PATROL_ in bold blue letters, below that was a curved green laurel wreath with a small yellow rectangular clamp with a black stripe on it, in front of the wreath was a big yellow star covering parts of the wreath and in front of the star was the shape of the state of Texas with its flag which is a blue rectangle with one white star in the middle and a white and red rectangle turned on their sides right next to the blue section in the same shape as the state outline, finally, below the wreath was the word _TEXAS_ in the same bold blue letters. Their uniform also consisted of a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, it had handcuff holders, a cylinder style holder holding the baton, and other assortments including one holster or two holding either their gun or taser, the gun in their hands was a black handgun, more specifically, a Smith & Wesson M&P 9mm, although one had another 9mm known as the SIG Sauer P320, their pants were the same shade of dark tan as the shirts, full-length and had a blue stripe down the sides with red piping with shoulder bars of the same color scheme and black boots.

A few wore black bulletproof vests on over their shirt with a male and female not wearing them down on the ground in front of a black car with a white hood, ceiling, and the top part of the trunk. On the sides of the front door was a symbol, the symbol was a brown silhouette of the state of Texas with the words _TEXAS DEPARTMENT PUBLIC SAFETY_ in bold white letters with a white star shape below the A in SAFETY in front of the brown silhouette of Texas, below the symbol were the words _TEXAS HIGHWAY PATROL_ in the same bold white letters with the words _STATE TROOPER_ in the same bold white letters on the car's front quarter panel and trunk, the car the two were next to looked like a muscle or sports car as the car right next to them was a crossover with the same color scheme and the same symbol and letters positioned in the exact same place, both cars had emergency lighting system strips on to of their cars, flashing red and blue.

The two next to the cars also had circular badges that was a silver circle with a silver star inside of the circle with a field of blue behind said star, on the star was the shape of the state of Texas with different numbers on the state shape, indicating those numbers were badge numbers. The circle part of the badge had the words _TEXAS HIGHWAY PATROL_ or some had the words _DEPT. OF PUBLIC SAFETY_ in bold black letters engraved into the badge with the letter and S in the blue field, occupying the five spaces in between the star, on the sides of the circle were olive tree leaflets curving in accordance with the circle and at the bottom part was the word TROOPER engraved into it in the same bold black letters.

The three in total on both sides of the door in front of the troopers seemed tactical officers, they wore a green helmet, drab green military-style blouse, cargo pants, a utility vest, and desert combat boots, in their hands, were two tactical weapons, the Bushmaster M4 Type Carbine semi-automatic and the tactical version of the Remington 870 pump-action shotgun.

In between the two tactical officers was a Caucasian male wearing a black cowboy hat over his brown hair, he had blue eyes, he wore a golden yellow short-sleeved t-shirt under a black bulletproof vest with the words _U.S MARSHALS_ in bold white letters on the front and back of the vest with a patch of a circular symbol of a silver circle with a star in it, similar to the troopers' badge except without the blue field and different wording. The patch read _UNITED STATES MARSHAL_ in bold blue letters.

Although his belt was not really seen, he had a holster holding his weapon which was a black handgun, a Smith & Wesson Glock 17 9mm and also on his belt was a badge version of the patch symbol on the vest. The Marshal's weapon he was holding was a black, pump-action, tactical Remington 870 shotgun, he also wore black khaki pants and brown outdoor boots.

And finally the last two in front of one of the tactical officers near the door wore civilian clothes, the one in front was a Caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes, he wore a white cowboy hat that covered his black hair, a light blue short-sleeved buttoned shirt under a black bulletproof vest with the words on the back in bold white letters, he also wore tan khaki pants with brown cowboy boots, in his hand was a silver Smith & Wesson Glock 17.

The other was another male with black hair, slightly brownish skin like someone of Hispanic roots and brown eyes, he wore all black, black short-sleeved polo shirt, black pants, and black cowboy boots while also wearing the same black bulletproof vest with the same wording as the person in front of him. The weapon in his hands was a black pump-action Remington 870 shotgun.

The tactical on the right banged his fist on the door and exclaimed "Police, open up!" as everyone was ready to barge inside before suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted, coming from inside, it shattered the windows instantly and shredded through the curtains.

"Get down!" The Marshal exclaimed as all eleven ducked down behind the wall part below the window to avoid the gunfire before it stopped after a couple of minutes, one of the troopers, a male stood up and aimed his firearm at the one who was shooting.

"Police, drop th-BANG!" The Trooper exclaimed after he stood up before being suddenly knocked back into the guard railing after the sound of a gunshot was heard.

The other ten turned to see the Trooper against the railing with a gunshot wound to his abdomen.

"Officer down!" One of the Troopers exclaimed as one went over to his injured comrade and activated his radio as the tactical officer on the left side of the door stood up with the others on the same side starting to do the same before the officer kicked in the door, forcing it open.

"Police, hands in the air!" The tactical officer who kicked down the door exclaimed, the voice coming out was feminine, indicating the officer was a female.

"U.S Marshals!" The Marshal exclaimed as he followed the tactical officer inside the hotel room.

"Texas Rangers!" The first of the two that were behind the tactical officer on the right side of the door exclaimed as well, identifying themselves as Texas Rangers as they followed the tactical officer into the room along with the Marshal and the other tactical officers.

Scuffling and yelling were heard from the perspective of the two officers on the ground as inside, two of the tactical officers took down the shooter and put handcuffs on the Caucasian male with black hair and wearing a blue baseball cap, black shirt, light blue jeans and brown shoes who was screaming "I do not consent" and "let me go!" with the added "this is police brutality!".

"Wait, where's the other two?" The Hispanic Texas Ranger asked as the sound of gunfire was heard, catching their attention of everyone in the room as they looked out to see two Caucasian males, one with black hair and the other with brown, running towards the stairs that led to the ground floor as they were shooting at the two officers on said ground, the male officer having a gunshot wound to the left shoulder and the female officer being pinned due to one of them having a machine gun.

The two gunmen get the ground floor and seemed to disappear for a few seconds before suddenly a red sedan pulls out of the parking lot and speeds towards the officers' cars, trying to run the two officers over or hit them.

The sedan was gunning for the injured male officer as it does towards him before suddenly the sound of _KAPOW_ was heard as a golden ball of light suddenly hit the sedan's rear right tire and it exploded, causing it to swerve out of the way of the officer and miss the cars before it suddenly started to roll as it was on the road and it went into a ditch right side up.

The car didn't suffer much damage as the brown-haired individual got out the car through a broken side door window and started to run.

"Texas Rangers, freeze!" The Caucasian Texas Ranger exclaimed as he and the Hispanic one ran after him into the nearby woods with guns drawn.

The driver was about to try and get out of the car before being greeted with a shotgun in front of him as he managed to break the door glass.

"Halt, U.S Marshals." The voice which was the Marshal said to him as he turned to see the shotgun pointed at him, his eyes widened for a second before putting his hands on the dashboard, surrendering to the Marshal as a sound caught both the driver's and the Marshal's attention as they saw that the other suspect was in handcuffs, being escorted by both of the Texas Rangers.

Later on, both of the suspects were in the back of one of the cop cars as the Marshal was talking to the Texas Rangers.

"Sovereign Citizens… They seem to never relent." The Marshal said, looking at the two screaming suspects identified as 'Sovereign Citizens'.

"Sí, they're a really dangerous bunch, but also they are on the top of being el imbécils. I'm glad they weren't able to take any lives." The Hispanic Texas Ranger responded, calling the two suspects the Spanish word for morons.

"Ah second that, De La Vega. But there's one silver linin' to them being idiots." The Caucasian Texas Ranger replied in a southern accent to the Hispanic Texas Ranger now known as De La Vega.

"And what would that be, amigo?" De La Vega asked, calling the Caucasian Texas Ranger the Spanish word for friend.

"They put up videos online to try and gain support or expose us 'mean ol' cops', but they just make themselves look stupid and we all have a good laugh when their belief backfires right in their faces." The Caucasian Texas Ranger answered, getting a chuckle or two in his answer.

"You know, Reid. You always have something funny to say sometimes." De La Vega said to the Caucasian Texas Ranger now known as Reid.

"Well, Ah try." Reid replied as the Marshal cleared his throat to get the two's attention.

"I'd hate to butt in into your conversation and all, but I'm gonna go on ahead, back to the station. I'll meet you guys there." The Marshal said, telling them he's going to leave the scene.

"Go on, Jack. We'll meet ya there." Reid replied to the Marshal now known as Jack.

"Sí." De La Vega also replied, in Spanish.

"Thanks." Jack responded as he walked towards a black SUV, unlocked the door and got inside the driver's seat.

The SUV started as Jack put the key into the ignition and turned it, soon enough, the SUV started to move and drove out of the crime scene area through another exit and onto the road.

The SUV continued on in the almost ghost town-ish forest area it was in before suddenly a bright white flash hits the SUV and hinders Jack from seeing as the light emitting enveloped the SUV and Jack, the light the last thing he saw before he suddenly blacked out, covering his eyes in pitch black darkness.

* * *

Groans, that's what was heard within the vehicle as the darkness was slowly going and coming with each eyelid slowly trying to open up, when it was slightly open, small blights of light emulate and hit the eyes, but what was being seen was dim, like the light was at a distance.

The eyes started to get halfway open, now being able to see the light had some color to it and it was at a distance, but it was blurry and the colors couldn't be made out. The darkness refilled as the eyes closed, but the dim light emulated again as the eyes opened back to halfway again and it started to become a bit more clear.

What can be seen clearly was a tan colored sidewalk and next to it was the black tar of a road, so it could possibly be a city. The eyes lowered a bit before quickly raising bit by bit, making the clear image more clearly than it was.

The eyes then blinked multiple times as the image became entirely clear and bright which made the eyes squint as a hand, a right one was over the right eye to try and block the blinding glare that the eyes were seeing before both hands came up and the darkness filled the vision once more for a few seconds before the eyes blinked again multiple times and the vision became clear again, but not as bright so the eyes could see better.

What was being seen was a city, the building that was being seen could either be an apartment building or a one that had a ground floor business, almost had a New York City type of feel to it.

Whoever the eyes belonged to was inside a car as they turned to survey the surroundings, where the car was looked like an alleyway that looked like a car could fit inside, the eyes turned to the brick walls that were on both sides of the car including a big dumpster that was about a foot away from the car, the eyes turned to the left towards the door of the car and a hand reached over to the handle and pulled it, opening the door, but due to where the building was, it couldn't be opened all the way, but it was enough for someone to get out of, so it was about halfway.

A leg in green pants and black shoes came out of the car followed by the other leg and the person the eyes belonged to fully got out of the car, the person then closed the door and started to walk away from the car and got against the wall once passing the dumpster as the light that was being emitted to the ground revealing more of the person as it seemed to be looking up.

The light revealed more and more as its head seemed to go back down as the light revealed the belt on his waist with a gun in the holster along with handcuffs, baton and taser and the white long- sleeved shirt with black tie and black kevlar vest with the word _POLICE_ on it.

The person slowly crept towards the end of the wall side before it suddenly stopped and pressed its back against the wall, going back into the darkness of the alley when it heard the shout of "Get back here!".

The person could hear the sounds of someone panting before the person saw who it was, or rather what it is. What the person saw was an anthropomorphic Raccoon, it was Male from the sounds of his pantings, the person saw the height of the raccoon and how short he was compared to it as if a normal raccoon suddenly got on its hind legs and started walking and talking like humans would. The Raccoon wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and black shorts, in his, well for a lack of a better term, paws was a red backpack with an orange trim, his voice gave off the impression that age-wise, he'd be a teenager, could be in high school or at least a young adult that would be in college.

The person couldn't believe what it was seeing as its eyes widened in shock, the raccoon seemed to have stopped as he kept turning his head back and forth in a panic state, the person looked on as although Raccoons have excellent night vision, it seemed that the raccoon was in too much in a state of panic that he didn't pay very much attention to see if anyone or anything was there in that alley where the person was along with the car.

The Raccoon then suddenly looked the direction he was running in and screamed as he suddenly started to run again as the person then saw why he was running.

The Raccoon was running from two other anthropomorphic animals, a Cougar and a Coyote, both males.

The Cougar wore a red blank sports jacket over a black shirt and tan khaki pants while the Coyote wore a blue t-shirt, jeans and a black backpack, both chased after the Raccoon.

The person wasn't seen by the two before they left in the direction the Raccoon went as the person finally spoke as it slowly sat down on the ground with its knees up to its chest and his arms wrapped around the legs, a million thoughts and questions going through its head.

But before he could fully grasp the situation, he heard something which caused him to lift his head up, his eyes widening as a concerned look came onto his face

What he saw is that the Raccoon had run back in the direction where the alleyway was or the two chasing him, caught him and brought him to here, not noticing the person behind them as the cougar and the coyote was standing over the raccoon with his backpack in the Coyotes hands. The Raccoon had an expression of overwhelming fear written on his face and was backed up against the wall.

"I'll ask you one last time, where's the money you stole from me?!" The Cougar asked angrily, getting down to the Raccoon's level and getting close to his face.

"I-I-I-I didn't steal anything, I-..." The Raccoon replied nervously and stammering a bit before suddenly the Cougar slugged him with a loud WHAM! across his face, the Raccoon held his muzzle in pain.

"Don't lie to me! You're a Raccoon! That all your kind knows how to do, now where is it?!" The Cougar exclaimed in anger, the Raccoon not responding before the Cougar turned to the Coyote and saying to him "Search his backpack."

The coyote did so as he unzipped the zipper, flipped the backpack upside down and started shaking it, having pencils, notebooks, papers, and other school items fall out and bounce against or float down to the concrete ground, breaking a few things in the process.

"Stop it!" The Raccoon exclaimed as he crawled over to the spilled contents and tried to pick them up before he received a kick to the face from the Coyote, knocking him down.

The person growled in anger silently as he started to get up and on to his feet with a glare in his eyes that could kill, and it was aimed at the Cougar and the Coyote, who responded to the Raccoon's protest.

"Why? It's probably stuff you stole." The Cougar responded as the Coyote spoke up. "No Money in here, Jason."

The Cougar now known as Jason went over to the Coyote's backpack, unzipped the zipper and pulled out something, it was metallic and had the shape of a cage that had no bottom to it and it being stretched out a bit like a square with curved sides, it also had black straps attached to the end of it that connected all together, the Raccoon's eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"I-I-Is that a-... a m-m-muzzle?" The Raccoon asked nervously before Jason and Coyote started to laugh, which enraged the person to no end before they replied to the Raccoon.

"Look, Will. The vermin is not as dumb as we thought." Jason said in between chuckles before gesturing a nod to the Coyote now known as Will as he walked over to the Raccoon and suddenly grabbed his head and held it still as Jason quickly put the muzzle on the Raccoon who didn't have any time to protest or scream for help before it was put on and it shut his muzzle, only allowing him to let out muffled screams as tears started escaping his eyes and streaming down his face as Jason grabbed the Raccoon by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up to his level before saying to Will "Check his pockets. Once we get our money, it's open season for you, you ring-tailed thief! I gonna make sure you remember where your place is."

Jason's claws then emerged on his free paw and put it in a position as if he was ready to strike the raccoon the person finally spoke to the two.

"Put de raccoon down, now!" The person exclaimed to the two in a stern and threatening voice with an Irish accent as the two had confusion written on their faces.

"Who said that?" Jason asked as he turned his head back and forth to try and see the person, but to no avail, because he was behind them and Jason was holding the Raccoon one-handed and against the wall, so he couldn't really fully turn around and take his eye off the Raccoon.

Will although turned around, in the direction of the person and due to both him and the coyote having night vision, Will could see the person more clearly… and he nearly jumped back in and with a look of surprise and shock, seeing the person's killer glare he was giving the two.

"Uh… Dude?" Will said in a nervous tone, clear worrying written on his face as he tapped Jason's shoulder with his paw which made the cougar turn his head to Will in irritation.

"What?" Jason responded in an irritated tone.

"Turn around." Will replied in the same nervous tone as he pointed in the direction behind him. Jason, who was keeping his eye on the Raccoon turned back to him and got in the raccoon's face with his teeth bared.

"Don't…move!" Jason quietly and sternly told the muzzled raccoon before turning where his body was to the side through the Raccoons eyes and his head was turned towards the direction Will was pointing towards.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of the person who still had the glare aimed right at them, he jumped back almost instantly once he saw the person for the first time.

The Raccoon's eyes widened as well as he saw the person, they could see the person's face, his blue glaring eyes and his brown hair that was covered by a cap, almost like a police one.

"Will, what the heck is that?" Jason asked, turning to Will, the coyote clearly still shocked by what he was seeing.

"W-Why are you asking me?!" Will exclamingly replied in his nervous tone as the person spoke once again, in the same stern tone from before.

"Didn't yer lads 'ear me de first time ? put de raccoon down! take dat tin' aff av 'im! an' leave 'im alone!" The person said to the two who were still shocked at what they were seeing before Jason must have mustered up some courage as he replied to the person.

"Buddy, who or-...whatever you are, this doesn't concern you, this little vermin and I have some business to attend to!" Jason growled to the person, telling him that what they were doing was none of his concern.

"He stole some money from us, so we're getting it back and we're gonna teach him a hard lesson." Will added.

"Is that the reason you attacked him? I saw you assault him and put that thing on him. Why?" The person replied to Jason, telling the two he witnessed the entire thing.

"Look, you-...you… yo-...whatever. You don't know who you're messing with!" Jason said to the person, seeming to not think of the right insult or name to call him.

"Wus dat a thrate? Dat's cute. Allow me ter retort." The person replied, retorting to Jason's threat by reaching to the back of his belt and pulling out something that was long but in a cylinder shape before swinging it like a sword, causing it to grow longer or extend. What the person was holding in his left was an expandable baton, Will suddenly turned to Jason with a worried expression on his face.

"J-Jason, I-I think we should go. " Will said to Jason nervously in which the cougar replied "What are you talking about? What's a baton gonna do against claws? I can take him easily!"

"Famous last words." The person quipped as Jason glared in anger at him before letting go of the Raccoon, causing him to fall to the ground as Jason's claws came out, the Raccoon trying to pull off the muzzle once he sat up.

"That's it, you're dead!" Jason exclaimed as he started to charge at the person with him giving a retort with these words as the Raccoon managed to get the muzzle off and sneak past Will to run down the street where he was going to go, grabbing his backpack in the process and quietly unzipping a zipper to pull a phone from his backpack beforehand, but forgetting the things that were dropped out, Will, Jason and the person not noticing the Raccoon sneak off.

"Brin' it on, m'laddo." The person retorted as Jason got closer and closer to him, the cougar's claws ready to shred him into pieces. And when a brawl is about to happen, as some would say… 'Cue the epic music!' or in the person's case, 'Cue the epic Irish music!'.

Jason swung his right paw, the person ducking down to dodge it before using the baton's rod to give a blow to Jason's stomach.

"Gah!" Jason exclaimed in pain as he jumped back a bit from the blow, the person getting up as Jason charged right back at him.

The person dodged the second swing that came from Jason with his left paw and the upcoming swings from the cougar, avoiding all of them before Jason suddenly punched him in the stomach, the person exclaimed in pain and he started to become a bit nauseous, his vision starting to get a bit blurry, but he could see that Jason was ready to strike him with his claws before the person heard a new voice, a feminine voice.

"ZPD, freeze! Get down on the ground, you two!" The feminine voice exclaimed as the person saw that Jason and Will had put their hands up, albeit through weakening eyes. The person getting back against the wall and sliding down as he dropped his baton and his vision was starting to fade into darkness, catching the attention of the owner of the female voice once he dropped the baton and she saw him collapse to the ground, the pain starting to get to him as he managed to see the two get on their knees before blacking out, managing to hear one last thing before his hearing faded when he slipped into unconsciousness.

"This is Officer Hopps requesting assistance and an ambulance at-..."

And then, silence.

**Chapter 2, coming soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**

**A/N - This is the third version of the same crossover FanFiction of the same name and possibly the last version of it, please PM me or put it in your review if there's an error in the story, with the environment the characters are in or the organizations they are part of and if there actions are not what the real-life officers/agents of those organizations actually do since it's possible I made a mistake with the RCMP and the Carabinieri characters since I am an American and I honestly don't know how exactly those two organizations work or would act IRL, that even goes for the American agencies that are real or the PSNI.**

**Also, I am not a native speaker of Siksika or any native language, so if there are any errors with the wording, I apologize for botching it and it would help if I could be told the wording and if I got any words in the characters who have accents wrong, tell me and I'll try and fix them.**


End file.
